


ORTU SOLIS

by vulpsweets



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: LGBT cats, Multi, Warriors AU, all these cats? gay., i spent hours on the allegiances oh god, trans male protag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpsweets/pseuds/vulpsweets
Summary: A familiar story, a new face. A young tom dreams of being something more. Little does he know, the stars have something in store for him...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	ORTU SOLIS

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time starting a fic from scratch instead of posting premade ones! sorry if theres delays.
> 
> \- the protag is TRANS and uses HE/HIM pronouns. no blood-kits are planned for him!  
> \- all cats with a * next to them are trans!

ThunderClan

Leader:  
Bluestar— pale blue molly with icy blue eyes

Deputy:  
Lionheart—golden tabby tom with green eyes, and thick neck fur like a lion’s mane  
Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine cat(s):  
Spottedleaf— dark tortie and white molly with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm—big white tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe—sleek dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Dustpaw

Longtail—pale tortie-tabby tom with blue eyes *

Runningwind—light brown tabby tom and green eyes*

Willowpelt—pale gray molly with blue eyes.

Mousefur—small dusky brown molly with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Graypaw

Apprentices:  
Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graypaw—dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with white on his chest and tail, and green eyes*

Sandpaw—pale tabby ginger molly with green eyes

Lionpaw—fluffy golden and white tabby tom with yellow eyes *

Queens:  
Frostfur—white molly with dark blue eyes, nursing

Brindleface—pale gray tabby with green eyes

Goldenflower—pale ginger molly with yellow eyes, nursing

Speckletail—pale golden tabby molly with amber eyes, nursing

Kits:  
Cinderkit—smoky dark gray molly with blue eyes

Thornkit—golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Brackenkit—golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brightkit—ginger and white tabby molly with blue eyes

Swiftkit—black and white tom with amber eyes

Lynxkit—black cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes *

Mistlekit—dark gray tabby with yellow eyes *

Snowkit—white tom with blue eyes, deaf

Elders:  
Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing, and yellow eyes

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom with amber eyes

One-eye—pale gray molly with a yellow eye

Dappletail—tortie and white molly with amber eyes

Rosetail - grey tabby molly with a bushy, reddish tail*

ShadowClan

Leader:  
Brokenstar—matted dark brown tabby with orange eyes and a crooked tail

Deputy:  
Blackfoot—white tom with jet-black paws and yellow eyes  


Medicine cat(s):  
Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom with orange eyes

Warriors:  
Stumpytail—brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder—gray tom with a torn ear and blue eyes*  
Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt—black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Brownpaw—brown tom with amber eyes

Wetpaw—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Littlepaw—small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes*

Badgerpaw - small, fluffy black and white tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Queens:  
Dawncloud—small ginger tabby molly with blue eyes

Brightflower—orange tabby molly with amber eyes

Kits:  
N/A

Elders:  
Ashfur—thin gray tom with pale blue eyes

WindClan

Leader:  
Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail and amber eyes*

Deputy:  
Deadfoot—black tom with a twisted front paw and green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Barkface—dark brown tom with a short tail and yellow eyes  


Warriors:  
Mudclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tornear—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Onewhisker—pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:  


Queens:  
Ashfoot—gray molly with blue eyes, nursing

Morningflower—tortie and white molly with amber eyes

Kits:  
Eaglekit—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders:  
Crowfur—old black tom with yellow eyes

RiverClan

Leader:  
Crookedstar—light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw and green eyes*

Deputy:  
Leopardfur— golden spotted tabby molly with amber eyes*

Medicine Cat:  
Mudfur—light brown tom with a pale belly and green eyes  


Warriors:  
Blackclaw—smoky black tom with green eyes

Mistyfoot—pale blue molly with blue eyes

Stonefur—pale blue tom with blue eyes*

Loudbelly—dark brown tom with blue eyes

Whiteclaw—black tom with a white paw and dark blue eyes

Greenflower—brown tabby molly with a white hindpaw, chin, and green eyes

Apprentices:  
Silverpaw—silver tabby molly with blue eyes

Queens:  
N/A

Kits:  
N/A

Elders:  
Graypool—dark gray molly with pale yellow eyes

Cats Outside The Clans:

Yellowfang—dark gray molly with a flattened face and orange eyes

Barley—black and white tom with blue eyes

Princess—light brown and white tabby molly with blue eyes

Smudge—black and white tom with amber eyes

Rusty—orange tabby tom with green eyes*


End file.
